Conventionally, a sanitary tampon with an applicator is provided. A tampon applicator includes an outer tube and an inner tube. An absorber having a withdrawal string is contained inside the outer tube. When using a sanitary tampon, a user inserts the outer tube inside the vagina while holding the outer tube and then presses the inner tube toward the outer tube. When the inner tube is pressed toward the outer tube, the absorber is pushed out from the outer tube and is arranged inside the vagina. However, when using a sanitary tampon, if the user pushes out the absorber when the outer tube has not been inserted up to an appropriate depth, the absorber is not arranged at an appropriate position inside the vagina.
Patent Literature 1 describes a tampon applicator that has been made in view of this problem. The tampon applicator includes a curved-shaped collar portion extending out towards the circumference of the outer tube. When using the sanitary tampon, the user presses the outer tube via the collar portion, and inserts the outer tube inside the vagina. When the outer tube is inserted up to an appropriate depth, the collar portion comes in contact with the vaginal opening. Therefore, the user can insert the outer tube up to the appropriate depth. When the user pushes out the absorber with the outer tube inserted up to an appropriate depth, the absorber is arranged at an appropriate position inside the vagina.